


for five minutes you're stuck here

by Wolf3y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it ends good, little agnst, not alot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/pseuds/Wolf3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble numbers: 96<br/>Gabriel x reader <br/>Warnings: non I don’t think??<br/>96: “I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	for five minutes you're stuck here

“Gabriel?” You called wandering around the bunker. Your foots steps echoing through out the halls as you looked for your angel. Well he wasn’t your angel but you had laid claim to him threatening the boys if they hurt him you’d hurt them. You didn’t know Gabriel before he died but you were going to take him coming back as a sign of a second chance.

Walking past the bunker you heard loud whispering. “Cas.. You’ve known (y/n) longer than I have. If I was human do you think she’d be safe, do you think she’d love me?” Without making a sound you crept back towards your room. “I thought gabe hated me, he’s seemed so distant the past couple weeks.” you mumbled.   
“Cas?” You called sitting on your bed. A ruffle of feathers told you Cas was next to you. “Are you alright (y/n)?” He says sitting next to you. “That doesn’t matter right now, I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to get Gabriel in here. And make it so he can stay atleast for a couple min. I need to talk to him.” You say placing your hand on his shoulder. “Cas it really important please?” You ask looking into Cas’s blue eyes. “(Y/n) I won’t be able to keep him for long. He’s stronger than I am.” He says looking at you. “I know Cas gimmie five minutes and then you can leave. That’s all I ask. Can you get him in here in an hour?”   
—   
After Castiel disappeared you lean back on the pillow remembering your first and only kiss with Gabriel. You didn’t even want to call it your first kiss with him because you’re the one who fell on top of him. Your lips colliding with his, both of you frozen in shock. Gabriel was the first to move pushing you off of him and snapping him out of the room. Days had passed after that event before you saw him again. He was arguing with Sam when you walked in and he stopped talking and just looked at you. Every time you were next to him you could feel him tense.   
—-  
A knock interrupted your thoughts as gabe stood in your doorway awkwardly. “(Y/n)” he says wiggling his eyebrows slightly trying to lighten the mood. “Hey gabe, we need to talk okay?” You say walking up to him grabbing his hand pulling him onto the bed. “(Y/n).. I don’t think I should be here.” Gabe says staring at you. “You don’t have a choice. Not for five minutes. You’re stuck here.” You smirk as you watch him snap his fingers but nothing happens. “Gabe please, this is important.” You say sitting next to him, “why..why have you been avoiding me? We used to be best friends always playing jokes, and watching movies together. And after we both fell an accidentally kissed you’ve been ignoring me. I know it’s not what I pictured our first kiss to be but I didn’t hate it. So why have you been avoiding me?” You feel Gabriel tense but slowly relax. “You pictured our first kiss..?” Gabriel says looking up at you shocked.  
A blush rises to your cheeks as you smile at him. “Gabriel, listen I know I don’t know much about you but that’s because you bottle it up and hide it. I want to get to know you. Gabriel I like you. I like you a lot.” As you speak his head drops into his hands. “How can you like me? I ran away from my family and faked my death. I betrayed my brother and tried to kill him. How can you love me when I’m so… Broken. If I was human I could give you a normal life. Where you wouldn’t be chased for being close to me.” He whispers silent tears falling from his eyes. “Gabe I want you to listen to me. Okay?” You say slipping down onto the floor your face laying on his knees your hands on his. “I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise! The stuff you did in the past doesn’t define the person you are today. You can’t always protect me, but being human won’t change anything. I’m a hunter. I’ll still be hunted with or without you. But I’d rather be hunted with you by my side.“ Gabe’s eyes meet yours and for a minute you swear you see hope flash through his eyes. "Now do you want to stay here and watch elf with me? Or do you still want to run away?” You ask standing up. A smile plays itself across his face as he picks you up bridal style carrying you to the main room where a giant TV was set up. “Elf it is.” You smile leaning your head against his chest.


End file.
